Death Is Always An Option
by StandInTheRain17
Summary: The SPR gang continues on their cases that are getting more dangerous by the day. Read full summery inside. MaixNaru AyakoxMonk MasakoxJohn
1. The Conjuring

**Hello, fanfiction people, this chapter was taken out of my first fan fic and I have decided to make a totally different story out of it. Naru has gone to England, but comes back a couple weeks later. Mai had already confessed, but still works for him even though he said the famous words "gene or me?"Any who enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**I DONT OWN GHOST HUNT! **sadly...

* * *

** Naru POV**

As I sit at my desk twirling my pencil in a circle I try to think of something to do, I have already looked at all the files, then looked at them again, cleaned my office, then cleaned it again. And now I sit bored out of my mind. At least we have a client coming today. I really hope that they have a good case, otherwise… well let's not think of otherwise. Then I heard a knock on the door, I quickly lunged to get a book from the book shelf, and sat in my chair, trying to look like I am doing something important.

"Um…The client is here…So if you could come out, that would be great." Mai said, though the way she said it is as if she had lost all her confidence. I think this might be an interesting case indeed.

**Lin POV**

I sat at my desk checking my Facebook (AN: I don't know if they have this…but here it does!)There was nothing else I could do; I mean honestly what do people think I do on my computer. Its not like I am just typing to type. I'm not a robot! No matter how much I wish to be…Then a knock brought me back to reality. I quickly grabbed the mouse for the computer, and clicked out of my Facebook and pretended to be typing something really important.

"The client is here…So please come out; I am making tea would you like any?" Mai asked, her voice shaking. I just nodded my head, letting her know I would be coming out, and I would like tea. Though her voice was not that of the happy go lucky Mai that I knew, I couldn't put my finger on it but I had a feeling that this would be a curious case.

**Mai POV- 15 Minutes prior**

I was pretending to be doing the work that seemed to be growing on my desk, but it just did not catch my attention. I was trying so hard not to fall asleep. Then I heard the bell, indicating that the client was here. What I hadn't expected was for the client to come over to me and pull me right out of my chair. I fell with a light thump. The look on my face must have been a sight because, realization came to clients face and she backed up.

"Oh my. I am so sorry miss! I- You—I—ghost—" the client now identified as a lady, tried to explain, but she just kept tripping over her words.

"It's okay; you just startled me is all." I said trying to put the woman at ease.

"My name is Mai Taniyama, your Yuzu Kamich, correct?" I said, putting my best smile on my face. I led Yuzu to the couch, sitting down next to her. I looked over her body and noticed that her Blue shirt and long white skirt were ruffled, and her bright blond hair uncombed, all in all she looked like she left in a hurry.

"Yes that is correct. I apologize once again. I am just so scared, I was worried I would not be able to find this place but, the neon sign on the door really helped." Yuzu said. I tried to stifle a laugh, I had talked Naru into putting the sign there, I was tired of people asking if this was SPR, so now the sign is kind of hard to miss.

"Would you like some tea, coffee, or water?" I asked, trying to calm the poor woman down.

"Tea sounds lovely thank you." I had just got up when I felt a presence of something very sinister. Something straight out of a nightmare. Then I started to see images, red crayon on the walls, a little girl holding a doll. Then the images came faster, it felt like they were being jammed into my mind. Two girls, talking having a good time when the lights turned off, and all that was left was pitch darkness. Screams erupted from everywhere, right, left, up and down, then silence.

"Miss. Are you okay? Miss!" Yuzu said.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I just have a headache." I said. I walked into the kitchen and started to make tea.

"I am going to go get my boss, the tea is almost done." I tried to smile but it came out forced. Then I went to Naru's, dunge- um, office. I hope this case isn't what it looks like. But of course, why would fate be nice to me now? I am so screwed, the images showed me other things, things that just might come to haunt me later. This case is conjuring up to be trouble.

**Well I hope you liked it. I am taking most of the plot for this case from a movie. But it will be a little different, 1 because this is a fan fic and 2 I don't want to rewatch the movie to get all the details so sorry...**

**Lin: Please review, and if you can guess what the movie is, I will give you a ice cream cone… Any way StandInTheRain17 is very happy when you review and when you do not she is sad… **


	2. The Start

**Sadly I have only gotten 1 review! 1! Pretty sad, but I really want to continue on with this story, but if you want me to update reviewing is the way to go, I want to say thanks to the people who have followed and Favorited my story. And reviewed of course.**

**To answer 14AmyChan question**

**The reason Mai is having visions so quickly is because it is vital to the whole story line, and I am having to make a major difference because well the actually story is so crazy confusing that I am really mainly taking the idea, I only saw it in the movie theater, and well I will not watch it again...I think I said that oh well, I bet zero people actually read this…;) **

**Naru: If it's a scary movie, and you knew it was scary why did you watch it?**

**Me: Umm...I don't know, I like to torture myself, I guess, though I must say, since I have been watching the walking dead, I am not as scared as I used to be… If you have not watched that show I suggest you do, it's amazing, and the 4th season is just…..WHAT**

**Naru: This conversation seems pretty pointless**

**Me: It is, I highly doubt anyone actually reads this, sooo…..**

**Naru: Thats true, nobody cares**

**Me: Thanks for the confidence boost. jerk**

**Naru: I guess ill do the disclaimer StandInTheRain17 doesn-**

**Me: N'T OWN GHOST HUNT!**

* * *

**Naru POV**

I hope this case isn't a waste of time, though by the look on Mai's face I think it should be pretty good. She is definitely hiding something. Well I have my ways of getting information out of her. I heard a knock of my door, so I got a book and started to read.

"Come in." I said, with no emotion, except maybe annoyance.

"Here's your tea." Mai said, she smiled, but her face was pale.

"The clients in the restroom, so I think you should come out, so she can tell you about the case." Mai said her voice shook, though her eyes held determination.

"Okay, lets go, Oh and Mai. Tea." I said knowing it would upset her.

"I just got you tea!" She looked down to my empty tea cup.

"I-You-Tea-2 minutes-JERK!" She stormed out of my office. At least she's starting to act like my Mai. Wait, my Mai? Where did that come from? I shook my head and walked out of my office to meet the client.

* * *

**Mai POV**

I was worried, if the images I saw are anything to go by I would say we have to help these people, though the case itself isnt quite what concerned me its what this case is going to turn into. I heard a creak and saw Narus door open. I remembered that I was supposed to be making him tea, I turned on my heel and headed for the kitchen. Stupid Naru, tea addict. When the pot whistled I poured tea into four cups, because I could definitely use some now. I walked back into the main room and Yuzu just sat down. I set the tea cups in front of everyone and sat down next to Yuzu on the couch, Naru and lin across from us.

"So what makes you think that you need our assistance?" Naru asked, not politely I might add.

Yuzu didn't seem to notice and went to tell us her horror story.

* * *

**Okay so what do you guys think? Good I hope, well I am updating my next chapter immediately after this one! Review review review!**

**Naru: If you're updating it now, why not have it part of this chapter?**

**Me: Well...I don't know, all I know is I like when stories have a good ending to a chapter, I think that was a good end! STOP JUDGING ME! *goes to cry in the corner***

**Mai: Well please review, hopefully she will stop sobbing...I'll go talk to her, well bye bye!**


	3. Horror Stories

**Like I said I updated immediately! Your welcome! Oh and if you want another chapter review! Who else thinks that fanfiction should put up a 'like' button? Any way on with the story!**

**Naru: Hopefully it doesn't bore people.**

**Mai: Naru! Be nice! *whispers* She has control of our lives be nice or she might kill us!**

***Looks in the corner to StandInTheRain17* look at the evil glint in her eyes! Somebody died I know it! I know it!**

**Lin: Well now that everyone is having a break down I guess I will do the disclaimer. StandInTheRain17 does not own ghost hunt.**

**Naru: Thank God.**

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Well I live with my best friend Marie and we had just got home after a girls night out and we had heard a little girl crying, we checked all around the apartment but couldn't find the source. Then I had stepped into the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator in red crayon and it said 'will you be my friend?' I had thought it was Marie playing a prank on me and went to find her." Yuzu took a shaky breath as she continued.

"Well we almost ran into each other because she was running down the hall. Her face was one of confusion. Her hands were behind her back and she was laughing. 'Okay okay you got me, I was pretty scared, good prank.' She had said to me. I asked her what she ment and she pulled out one of the creepiest dolls I had ever seen and shoved it in my face. 'It had a painted white face with red circles on her cheeks, and her smile was from ear to ear, her eyes were dull and glassy, her hair was in clumps, and her clothes torn. Marie then said 'This, putting this in the bathroom scared the crap out of me!' Her face was relaxed and happy but her eyes still had fear left in them." Yuzu stopped to take a sip of tea, then continued.

"I tried to tell her I had not done this, but she didn't beilive me. Then she got angry telling me that it was not funny anymore, I was also becoming angry. I looked at her one last time and told her that I hadn't done any of this. She looked at me then back at the doll she still had in her arms. She quickly dropped the doll."Yuzu's hands started to shake, so I put mine on top of hers to calm her down.

"Thanks, um any way when Marie dropped the doll the lights turned off. But they turned on a second later, and the doll was not in the room anymore. We both freaked out, but as the night went on nothing else weird went on, so we tried to pass it off as us having to much to drink." Yuzu stopped.

"Then why are you asking us for help?" Naru asked, clearly impatient.

"Well like I said, we tried to pass it off as us having to much to drink, but then the next morning we saw the doll on our living room couch. In its lap it had a piece of paper with red crayon saying 'Why won't you be my friend?' Then it got up and walked out the door. I swear I almost passed out, so I looked on my computer for paranormal teams and your name came up, so I rushed over here as fast as I could. Please please take this!" Yuzu was now in front of Naru on her knees begging him. I looked at him with a glare that could go toe to toe with his, saying if he did not take the case no more tea from me, I would go on a tea strike!

"We will take your case please give your information to my assistant, we will be there 9 o'clock tomorrow morning." Naru looked at me expectantly. I realized he was talking to me and told Yuzu to follow me.

"Thank you so so so much! I don't know what I would do if he said no!" Yuzu told me. I just said it was our pleasure and to be safe until we got there tomorrow. As I saw her walk out of the building I began to think about how our last case involving a doll went. Well Lets hope I don't fall down a well.

* * *

**And end! Okay now what do you all think?**

**Mai: Well no one died, thats good at least...for now anyway**

**Naru: I will try to be nice, I'm too smart to die.**

**Mai: And Narcissistic**

**Monk: And a tea addict**

**Yasu: And handsome *someone smacked him on the head* What He's my love! Don't judge us!**

**Masako: And rude**

**Ayako: And a Workaholic**

**John: And...Our boss**

**Lin: I will say nothing *thinks, and in love with Mai…* Please review and she will try to update quick.**


	4. Mai's Morning Blunders

**Hey guys! I got more reviews and that makes me happy and motivated to update more!**

**Naru:Yeah Its great, good job...**

**Me: ...WHAT?! Why are you being nice!**

**Naru: *scoffs* I can be nice, right guys**

**SPR gang: *Whistles***

**Me:What are your motives? WHYYYYYYYY *Shakes Naru***

**Mai:Careful! Your give him shaken naru syndrome!**

**Lin: StandInTheRain17 does not own ghost hunt**

**Naru: Th-an-k -Gggo-d**

* * *

**Mai POV**

Finally I got back to my apartment! Naru made me stay late to pack up the van, something about me always being late in the morning. Its not like its my fault I sleep in, it's my alarm clock, the gang bought me an Iphone, insisting that it would help me navigate and keep time, well let just say, it is harder now! I swear I set my alarm clock to 6 in the morning and it went off at 8! I mean come on! Technology I tell you, soon it will take over the world.(A/N This is a from my life, it seems to hate me.) I looked at my phone and set the time to 6:00, that way I have plenty of time to get ready.

* * *

I rolled over and groaned, I closed my eyes against the light coming through my window and turned over to get more comfortable, WAIT light in the window? Ah crap, what time is it. I looked at me phone, 8:30? AHH naru is going to kill me! I set an alarm, I checked my phone and realized I set it to 6 PM! I quickly brushed my hair and teeth, got dressed and grabbed the bag that I had thankfully packed the night before, I ran out the door locking it behind me, and rushed to the train station. I got to the train as the doors were closing, and my jacket got caught in the door, as we sped away leaving my jacket in two pieces...I pulled my hair and threw my phone on the ground and stepped on it, looking down thinking I may have caused a little pain, Yes I know its an object and not a real living thing, it makes me happy okay? As a looked down at my phone I was sad to see it was completely unharmed, Yasu insisted I get and otter-box for it, saying at the rate I drop things that I wouldn't be able to keep my phone intact. I retorted, right as I dropped my phone on the ground. I walked away after that. I looked up to see that the doors closed, at my station...DAMMIT! At the next stop I ran back to my stop then ran to the SPR office, I didn't see the Van out front so I thought they had left me without me when I saw Naru walking out of the office.

"Mai, your-"Naru started but I interrupted.

"Late I know, I know I'm sorry but-" I started then Naru interrupted me

"I was going to say early." Naru said a smirk on his face.

"Wait wait wait wait! You said 7:00!"I stuttered

"I know, but we are actually leaving at 11:00, so I told you 7:00 knowing you would be late. And look it's 10:13" I just looked at him, as his words finally processed in my brain, I wanted to kick him and cuss him out but I turned around and screamed into my arm.

"Are you okay now? And Mai where's your bag?" He asked with that arrogant voice of his. I looked down and realized I left my bag on the train...This time when I screamed it was not in my arm, it was to the world.

**Poor Mai. I'm sorry to do that to you but it's okay, you got there...**

**Mai: Why would you do this to me?**

**Me: Cause it's something I figured you would do eventually**

**Mai:No I wouldn't!**

**Monk: Yes you would**

**Yasu: Yup**

**Ayako: Totally**

**Masako: 100%**

**John:...Yes, sorry I mustn't tell a blatant lie.**

**Naru: I envision you doing that**

**Me: You envision her? What are you doing when you 'envision her'?**

**Naru: *blushes and looks away, and runs out the door***

**Me: What's that sounds? *hears a thumping***

**Lin: Why is Naru hitting his head against the wall?**

**M:...Who know's could be anything, not me! I wouldn't do that! *Laughs* Please review, *Yells* Naru, Don't knock any pictures down!**


End file.
